Shaman King: Apocalypse
by xxvongolaking10xx
Summary: The 25th Century is ending and another Shaman Fight is beginning. And with the SF an Apocalypse starts.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Lies

Shaman King: Dawn of a New Age

Chapter One: Death and Lies

My name is Geist Krieger. I'm 13 years old and live in a small town in New York. I'm also crazy. Or at least people call me that and it's because…..I can see ghosts.

It all started a year ago when I turned 12. I'd walk down the street and see someone walking **through** people. From the very beginning I knew what they were and yet I wasn't scared. Not at least till one tried to talk to me.

I was walking down a road from school when a man dressed in a suit walked up to me, through two people. He came up to me and said "HELP ME! I NEED TO MAKE IT THERE IN TIME!" He reached for me and I ran while screaming, "Help! He's after me help!" It went downhill from there. I started going to a therapist. Most of my friends at school quit being my friends. And I got used to ghosts but things didn't get much better and more came to talk to me. Eventually I started going to a cemetery because the ghosts there tended to be nice.

They became pretty much my only friends. Except for Alex, a goth kid I met at the cemetery that could see ghosts too.

My story really starts the day after my thirteenth birthday.

Alex and I went to the cemetery to hang out when I saw a ghost of a Viking sitting on a rock outside the gates. "Wait" I said to Alex. I walked up to the Viking and said " What'cha doing? Why aren't you in the cemetery?" He didn't respond. "I continued to ask him questions until he said, "Shut up or I'll kill you." Naturally I wasn't afraid of a ghost trying to kill me so I continued on with, "What's your name?" "Will you leave me alone if I tell you."? "Sure." "Karl." "Okay that's a start. Now what are you doing?" "I thought you said you'd leave me alone." Up to this point Alex hadn't said a word but now he walked up to me and shoved me away and said, "Leave him alone. He's clearly a loser with no friends and no **life**. I bet his family's a bunch of losers" He snickered in a kind of mischievous way. Well this pissed the Viking off to the point he stood up and unsheathed his swords.

"You can annoy and dishonor me but don't dishonor my family." " What'cha gonna do ghosty kill me! Hahaha." Karl charged at him but I stepped in his way and he went right into me. I fell onto the ground. I wasn't in control anymore, Karl was. We stood up and picked up two sharp sticks. At this point Alex ran away. I tried to make him leave my body but couldn't succeed. "This isn't as good as father's swords but it will do." We said. We ran after Alex and caught up quickly. We continued beating him using sword (stick) skills I've never seen. Ghosts were scrambling around trying to stop me. Alex yelled, "What the hell happened? What are you doing?" " I managed to finally say one thing… "I'm not in control… he is." At this point Alex was bleeding from all over his body. I finally managed to push the ghost out me and I fell to the ground unconscious, blood all over me.

I woke up in jail. I found out I was the cause of the murder of Alex Rider. The believed reason was insanity. My brother, Luke, didn't believe that even when the DNA proved it. My parents hated me. I thought I was screwed for life at 13 until a police officer came to my door. "You have a visitor." A Native American man walked into my cell. He wore a suit and tie. He waved the officer away. The man said, "I can fix this. All of it." "What?" "I can set you free and make you free of all charges." "Wait, this isn't a joke is it? Why would you help an insane man?" "I would do this because you're not insane, you're special." "Don't screw with me." "I can see THEM too. And I know you didn't kill the boy." "How do you know that and what are you talking about."? "I can see ghosts too."

This made me all ears. He continued to explain to me about the Shaman Tournament and the Shaman King. He told me about integration and what happened that night. He told me that if I entered the Shaman Tournament he would make everyone forget this ever happened, literally. Naturally I said yes, still confused and wondering about everything he just said. Then he brought in someone he said would be my partner for repentance. The he walked in or should I say floated in was Karl, the Viking who killed my friend.

I refused. He said he was strong and would be a good partner. Karl himself seemed very lackluster about this. Karl then also refused and as soon as he said the words " I agree with the stupid boy" The man threw beads around his neck that seemed to choke him. "Agk. Okay I'll do it." The man then reminded me of everything he could do for me so I unwillingly accepted his offer. He told me I had 3 days to say goodbye and I randomly fainted.

I woke up in my room. I walked downstairs in my boxers and a t-shirt. My parents acted like nothing happened. I found out that according to the news Alex Rider fell down a hill and hit his head on a rock. I also found Karl sitting on the couch meditating.

Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Family

Note: Yeah the first chapter sucks. It's also kind of dark but all the other beginning ideas I had sucked so yeah. Please don't quit reading because I think it'll get better and lighter wth some humor and this is my first fanfic. Plz also review!


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness and Family

Shaman King: Dawn of a New Age

Chapter 2:Forgiveness and Family

I walked up to Karl and whispered, "Get outside! Now!" He walked outside onto my back porch with me. "Why the hell did you make me kill Alex? How did you integrate with me on your own?" I said. " I killed him because he tried to hurt my family's honor and pride. I don't know how I joined you." "You can't just kill someone cause they diss your mom or whatever." "Our culture's are clearly different then. In Germany "dissing your mother" was thought of as a challenge to a duel." "Well get used to it because now a days you don't kill someone for fun and how the hell did you get here from Germany." " Do you want the short or long version."? " Which will make me understand better." " The longer one and it will also make you understand why I attacked the boy." "Get started then."

" I was born 1200 years ago into a famous and proud family of warriors. My father trained me in swordplay and I loved him beyond comparison. He was my teacher, father and friend. One day an opposing tribe raided us. I was 13. He single-handedly killed all of them. He died of blood loss. On his dying breath he asked me to protect the later generations and to use his swords. I did and died in battle 15 years later. I continued even as a ghost to try to protect my family. I would scare people away from them. Eventually they moved to America in the 1700's. I followed them in a funeral tablet. I failed in 1943. Most the family died due to disease. One man stayed alive and went to Japan to fight. He died. So I found the graveyard he was buried in and protected that graveyard until that day."

"You must have really loved your Dad to do that." I said with a growing smile on my face. "I did, more than anything in the world." " I understand everything now. Alex went past the line. But he still didn't deserve to die." " Fine, believe what you must." He said and sighed. "I forgive you." "Huh." "I forgive you and for telling me your story and being my guardian I want to do something for you." "What?" "So what do you need done." "Nothing, I don't need help from you." "You said something about your father's swords. Where are they."? " I don't know. And you don't need to do that." "Your right but I want to. One question would the swords so happen to be from the medieval Era and are made of silver and have black handles." " Um yes." "Then I know where they are."

We left my house and walked to a local antique store. Inside the store were the two swords I described priced for $50. I went up to the cashier and spent all my remaining money on them. For the first time I saw Karl smile. "I swear my allegiance to you until the day you die and you go into Valhalla." "Sweet so I guess we're a team." "Yes Master Geist." Afterword I went to a smith to get the swords fixed up and we headed home.

Next Chapter: Integration and Brotherhood

Note: I will explain eventually why the Patch tribesman bailed Geist out and how no one remembers a thing. Look forward to integration and in two or three chapters a new hero! Plz review


	3. Chapter 3: Integration and Brotherhood

Shaman King: Dawn of a New Age

Chapter 3: Integration and Brotherhood

The next day was the second day. That morning I woke up and walked downstairs to see my parents waiting by the stairs smiling. "Were so proud of you Geist! I can't believe you got into New York Academy!" my mom said. "What!" I said, startled. "A Native American man came to our door yesterday and said you were invited to New York Academy and would be gone for the rest of your middle school years." My dad said. "What?" "Your going to a boarding school honey, it'll be great. But the man said we won't be able to see you because he doesn't want us interfering with your work." I started to realize what's going on. The man who bailed me out of jail and fixed all my problems just gave me a reason to leave. I thought I was going to have to run away. "You'll be leaving tomorrow night so pack up tomorrow morning, okay." My dad said. " 'Kay dad."

After I ate breakfast Karl and I went outside. There sitting on the porch was my little brother Luke. "Hey Luke-." "I heard." "Oh okay well um… do you want to come to the graveyard with me. I'm going to visit Alex's grave." "Nah I'm probably gonna hang out with my friends." "I'll take you to see Dark King that movie you wanted to see. You can think of it as my goodbye gift to you." At this my brother smiled a bit. "Okay, fine let's go!"

I went inside and got money and then we left. We took five minutes to walk to the graveyard. My brother stood outside the gate while Karl and I walked into it. We stood by Alex's grave and I said a few prayers. "I think I need to say something." Karl said. "Um okay." "I'm sorry for killing you. You just made a small mistake and I reacted to harshly. I hope you live your life happily in Valhalla." "See ya bud. Kay let's go Karl." Just then I heard my brother scream. I ran as fast as I could to the gate and saw my brother at gunpoint with some gang member in a suit. "What the fuck you think you doing coming to our gang hang out." My brother saw me and mouthed run. I stood still.

"Who you looking at." The gangster looked at me. "Go away or do you want to die too." All the other members looked at me and pulled out weapons. "I'm going no where. Let my brother go. Or else." "Or else what, **you're** gonna hurt **me. **What a comedian." At that all the members laughed. "Kill'em Dirty Boy and Iron Balls." One black man and one Asian both pulled out knives. They ran at me. I remembered everything that had happened the past few days. I remembered **integration.** " Karl, spirit ball mode! INTEGRATION!" "What the hell he sayin'?" the boss said. "That's it I'm shooting the kid!" the boss said. In a second we grabbed two sticks and ran past the two gang members, dodging their blows. We ran up to the boss and hit the gun out of his hand as soon as he pressed the trigger. The bullet flied into the air. In just 10 seconds I'd knocked out the entire gang.

Karl left my body and I said, "Let's go ahead and go to that movie." My brother stood there shocked and said, "I could see it, that ghost. It transformed into a ball and went inside you. What are you?" I tried to think of all the things I could say but I couldn't bring myself to lie to my brother and I said, "I'm well… I'm a shaman." "Are you on drugs?" I then went and explained to him what I was really doing in a day. "Oh um okay." "Really now let's um go to the movie." "Yeah." That entire time I didn't even think about how my brother could see Karl and that he too might be a shaman…

Next Chapter: Goodbyes and A Partner

Notes: One day left! By the way Geist snuck his swords into his closet and wasn't carrying them around that's why he used sticks. Plz review!

Name meanings- Geist Krieger means Ghost Warrior in German


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and a Partner

Shaman King: Dawn of a New Generation

Chapter 4: Goodbyes and a Partner

The following day I woke up and went downstairs where my parents reminded me to pack. Oh yeah, I thought, tomorrow I leave. Just the very thought of it made me sad. I tried to cheer myself up by thinking how many adventures I'll have and that I could be like a god. All I kept thinking about was that I might die, if what the man said was true. Karl saw my sad face and tried to cheer me up, "Hey, the Master Geist I know isn't some sad depressed kid." "Yeah whatever." I mumbled as I left the house.

After yesterday Luke kept treating me weirdly and I wanted to explain everything to him and hope he believes me. He probably thinks I'm crazy and what he saw was just a mirage because of how scared he was. I walked down the block until I heard a girl scream. I ran as fast as I could and managed to find a guy holding a girl to wall in a dark alley. "Shush sweety, everything's gonna be fine." The man said. I yelled, "Stop you dumb bastard!" The man turned to me with a wicked grin, "What'd you just say little punk?" He pulled out a knife. "I said stop! Are you deaf?" "Alright punk now I'm gonna kill you. I can't have you trashing me or telling on me for trying to have fun." At this he licked the girl and charged me. The girl screamed and ran away. I said the words, "Karl, INTEGRATE!" Karl changed into a small blue ball and I grabbed him and shoved the ball into my chest. "Big mistake." Karl and I said as I ducked under his thrust and grabbed a pole in a trashcan. I slid my leg, tripping him and thrust the pole into his stomach. He lost all his breath and I hit him in the face knocking him out.

Karl left my body and I called 911. I waited there and told them what happened. They asked how the man came to be unconscious. I told them he tripped on a pole and hit his head on the ground. They believed me.

After that incident I just wanted to rest so I decided to go to the graveyard. I had to pass this park on the way there where I heard a voice yell, "He's not insane! He can see ghosts!" I realized the voice to be my brother's quarreling with an older boy. " I can see ghosts too!" My brother said. "Oh so you're a family of crazies then." The boy said. The boy who seemed to be the boss wore a red sweatshirt and was surrounded by two black boys. I realized they were the quarterback and his two receivers in the grade above me.

As soon as I walked up they saw me. "Oh look who it is. Ghost boy." At this my brother ran up to him and punched him square in the nose. His nose was bleeding like hell. "You broke my nose, you stupid 5th grader! Kill'em guys." The two others boy ran up to my brother. They both kicked him in the stomach and he crumpled to the ground. "Get away from him." I said as I got between them. I picked up two sticks on the ground (yeah lots of random sticks) and was about to integrate when my brother said, "No we got this." At that all the boys started laughing and one of them said, "Hahaha he has a ghost friend, HAHAHA!" Just then I saw a giant ninja rise out of the ground. " No way, where did he come from?" I said. "He's my guardian ghost. I'm coming with you." " You believed me." " Yep. I trust you. I wanted to come with you and help you like you've helped me all these years. I went to the graveyard and found him. His name is Lee. He has no memories of how he got here and is a Japanese ninja." "Yeah I can see that." "Wow you guys really are crazy." The boss said. All of them stopped laughing and started to walk toward us. " Lee spirit ball mode!" my brother said and Lee transformed into a bright green ball, "INTEGRATE!" The two of them became one and my brother ran up to the first lackey. Lackey 1 threw a punch and Luke dodged it and kicked him in the chin, knocking him out. He then ran up to Lackey 2 and kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. The boss ran up to Luke and tried to punch him but when Luke was dodging he tried to knee him the balls. Luke jumped into the air, did a back flip and did the coolest karate kick I've ever seen.

We then left. I asked my brother what he was doing and he said, "I heard them making fun of you so I stopped them." "Well um okay but your not going with me. I'm not going to endanger you. You don't owe me anything you're my brother." "Exactly. You're my brother, so I want to help you. No arguments, lets go home." I tried to argue with him but he wouldn't respond and neither would his ghost. I tried to ask him how he convinced the ninja, Lee to be his spirit partner and all he said was," He wanted excitement."

We went home and both packed up our bags. My parents asked Luke why he was packing and Luke just told them he had been invited too and they could ask the man when he arrived.

At about 8 o'clock the man arrived. The doorbell ringed and I opened the door to see the Native American man. I brought him outside and Luke followed. Luke told the man about what he wanted and showed him his ghost. At this the man smirked and said, " The more, the merrier." We went inside and the man explained everything about Luke to my parents and said they forgot to send a letter for Luke. My parents believed the man and we all said our goodbyes. By the end of it I was sobbing with my parents while Luke stood there with tears in his eyes. We then left.

On our way to his car I asked him to questions, "Where is the tournament? And where will we train?" "It's in New York City and you will train at a select area of land in Oklahoma." "Also what's your name? I forgot to ask when I was in jail. Also why did you fix my problems?" At this my brother got this confused look on his face. "My name is Bronza. I fixed your problems because I want you to win the Shaman Tournament for me and make me the leader of the Patch." I then got confused myself and he would not answer any of my questions like "Why me and why leader?" after I got tired of asking questions he explained to us the specifics of the tournament and the last thing he told us was, "Also I am one of the Ten Patch Officiates. In the first round I will test you to see if you can enter the tournament." We were silent the rest of trip. Eventually we arrived at a small town in Oklahoma called Winchester at two the next day. Bronza then said, "Let your training begin!"

End Of Three Days Arc

Next Chapter is start of the Training Arc

Next Chapter: Training and 100% Integration

Notes: End of my first arc. Plz keep reading and reviewing! New character introduced in two chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Training and 100% Integration

I stepped out of the car into a bright world. The sun was shining brighter than I'd ever seen in New York and it was around 100 degrees outside. I also caught a glance of a mansion far away.

"I know you just got here, but we have no time to rest so we're going to start your training." "Ah, do we have to already. I couldn't sleep in that stupid car." My brother said. " Yes the SF is in two months so you don't have much time. And unlike most people you haven't been training for this your entire life." "'Whatever." Luke said, defeated. "To start your training I need to measure your skill levels so you two will spar with each other. I want both of you to try full force." He then proceeded to take a bag out of the car. He took out a wooden sword and said, "This is so you don't kill your brother with your other swords." "Um… thanks." I said and took the swords.

"Integrate." My brother and I both integrated. "And BEGIN!" As soon ad he started to say the word, begin, my brother ran up to me and tried for a punch, which I blocked with my sword. He then rolled around me and I swung the sword at him. He blocked with his arms and grumbled, "Ow!" He then flipped into the air and tried to kick my face into the ground. I parried and swung the sword as a feint, which he ducked under and I punched him, square in the mouth. He fell to the ground and flipped back up and said, "Okay now it's **on**." He ran toward me faster than I could see and kicked me in the stomach and flipped into the air and proceeded to repeat what he did to the bully boss the day before by kicking my head into the ground and then kicking my stomach again as he came down, in a really cool ninja way. He screamed "Flying Tiger!" And finished the move. I blacked out for a second but woke up just in time to see Luke about to punch me in the face. I rolled to the side and stood up and yelled, "Troll Killer!" I ran up to him and swung the sword at his shoulder and then continued to stab him with the wooden sword. He coughed up some blood; all air lost from his lungs and fainted. I breathed heavily but said, "Was I to harsh?" "No he will face much **worse**." Bronza said with an emphasis on worse. "I will take him inside, you go rest." He then pointed to the mansion far away. I stood there for a few seconds to catch my breath and asked Bronza, "So I'm better than. Than him I mean." "No, your ghost is. But he managed to achieve better integration. He also needs some weapons." "What do you mean better integration?" "I mean to become one with your partner or to literally think the same thoughts and move exactly the same. He achieved 80% and you achieved 68%. We will work on that tomorrow." "Um… okay." I started to walk to the house. "Is 100% integration the strongest power you can achieve with your ghost?" I mumbled, walking away. "No, the highest level is oversoul and even those can grow." I turned around and asked, "What is an oversoul?" " It's when you maximize a spirit's power by integrating it with an item. But this requires much training. You will need to train for at least a month to achieve that." "I'll get an oversoul in a week." "It's not so simple, you a have to become strong and your soul has to be strong. You also must have some form of a bond with your partner." "I don't care, I'll do it. If I'm stuck here, risking my life for some stupid title as chief I may as well win the damn thing." I continued to head to the mansion. I walked inside and saw a butler who led me to a room where he said I would be sleeping. I fell into the bed, exhausted and quickly fell asleep. I woke up the next day and found Luke lying in a bed by mine. He had bandages on his chest. Someone knocked on the door. " You can come in." I said. The butler walked in and said, "Breakfast is ready. Master Bronza wants you boys outside in an hour." I looked at the time and saw it was 7:00. " 'Kay thanks you can leave now." He left and I shook Luke awake. "What is it?" he mumbled. "We have to be outside in an hour. Let's go eat breakfast." " 'Kay." He struggled up and put on some clothes. We went downstairs and found the most delicious breakfast ever. Everything you could imagine was there! We stuffed ourselves till about 7:20. We then went outside to find Bronza standing by a track, in his back yard! "Dude why do you wanna be chief when you're so damn rich!" I said. My brother shook his head. "I don't care about money, and that's a personal issue. "Whatever." I said. "Okay let's get going. For starters I want ten miles out of you boys, GO!" Bronza said. "What! It's 7:30! You want us to run ten miles!" Luke said. "And that's just the beginning. You must be in tip top shape to be able to make an oversoul." "What's an oversoul?" My brother asked as we took off running. "I'll explain later for now, we run!"

Next Chapter: This guy's Gonna kill me!

Notes: NEW CHARACTER NEXT TIME! He's an important part of the story. Hope you like and chapters are gonna start to get longer. Oversoul in two or three chapters. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: He's Gonna Kill Me!

Shaman King Dawn of a New Age: He's Gonna Kill Me!

The days continued like this, my brother and I sparring sometimes. My brother was given ten wooden shurikens and ten real ones and a wooden kunai and a real kunai. We each have achieved 100% integration once but that's it. But 4 days through training everything changed and we found out what the shaman fight was really going to be like.

My brother and I were about to start sparring when I saw someone walking toward us. I told my brother to wait and I pointed to where the person was coming from. When the person came closer I managed to see that the person was a man and he was fairly short with long blonde hair. He came closer and I realized he was about my age and had a sword attached to a belt he wore.

He walked up to us and asked in a very heavily Russian accented voice, "Are you shamans?" "Um… yeah," my brother said. "Why," I asked, "Are you a shaman?" "Yes." I looked into his eyes and saw killer intent. He unsheathed his sword, which had a bronze hilt and a curved blade. Just then I noticed a man right behind him covered in many coats with a hat that had a red star on it who was obviously his spirit. "I sense trouble Master," Karl said. "Yeah I'm thinking the same thing." I was already holding the wooden sword in my hand so I took a defensive position. My brother took out his wooden kunai. Both of our real weapons were inside. "Hm… you seem weak." He said and he integrated with his spirit. He attacked me and I swung my sword at him. He cut the sword in half with his (I now noticed) Russian sword. I jumped back and my brother integrated and attacked him. He dodged and swung the hilt of the sword at Luke. Luke rolled away at the last second. "Why are you attacking us!" I asked him. "I want to get rid of all the weak shamans before the fight and to take their spirits." I integrated and then yelled, "Weak! You bastard!" "Calm down bro," Luke said. "How'd you find us?" Luke asked. "I have my ways." I stood there mumbling to myself how much I wanted to kill him. My brother said, "Well if your going to kill us we may as well know your name. My name is Luke. The other one is my brother Geist." My brother had a slight edge to his voice. "You don't deserve to know my name. Where are your real weapons or do you not have any."

"There right here." Bronza appeared and threw us our weapons. "This is real he will kill you." He said and he disappeared into the air. "What the hell." I said and I grabbed my weapon. "Now let's really fight." The Russian said. He ran up to me and swung his sword at my ribs. I parried and brought my blade down to his neck. He ducked and my brother tried to stab him with a kunai. He rolled away and brought the sword to my brother's throat. "I'll kill him. De-Integrate now. I can tell your spirit is strong. Give him to me." I was about to de-integrate when my brother said, "Don't. I can take care of myself." He then flipped over the Russian and smashed him into the ground. He then jumped backwards.

The Russian stood up and I could see he had a bloody forehead. "I guess you deserve to know my name after all. I'm Viktor, Viktor Dragovich. My spirit partner's name is Vladimir." I felt a huge wave of energy come from him. "Your decent. I guess 60% integration can't beat you. I'll have to give 100%." "What!" I said. "100% integration, Bloody Star." Before I had time to react he ran up to me and cut my chest in a star shape. He did the same to Luke. "I guess your ghost is **actually** really weak. No point in taking him after all."

"I'm really gonna die aren't I." I mumbled as I fell to the ground bleeding.

My vision started to fade and I could see Viktor walking away. _I don't want to die yet. I want to live. I want to survive!_ Then everything went black. And then red. I felt myself stand up. I yelled, "Come back! I'll kill you!" Viktor turned around and I picked up my swords and ran to him. He gave me a confused look and unsheathed his sword. I swung at him with more force than I've ever used before. He went to block but his sword got knocked away and I cut him in the chest. He fell to the ground. The red left my vision and I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up and wondered if everything was just a dream. I then saw I had bandages on my chest. Same with my brother. I walked downstairs to see Viktor sitting at the dining table talking with Bronza. They both turned and saw me. Viktor looked away. "Why is he here!" I started to advance on Viktor and curled my hand into a fist. "Stop! He's decided to train here from now on," Bronza said. "What!" "I saved his life but on one condition, that he trains with you and Luke and help me." "What! NO!" "I'm not any happier than you bitch." Viktor said and stood up and we both balled our hands into fists. We both swung our fist at each other but right before contact Bronza said, "Stop! Both of you! Deal with it! You both owe me so you'll both listen to me!" We both sighed and sat on opposite sides of the table. There was silence for a while and I said, "Why didn't you help us when **he** attacked us?" " I thought of it as a test. You both failed **but** I found out you have a special power." "I. What?" "Your eyes turned red and your mana doubled. Even though you were gushing with blood you managed to stay conscious and you seemed to be immune to pain and extremely angry." Viktor said. "What?" "That's what happened. You also achieved 100% integration." "Um… okay. Well what's my power called? Do other people have it?" Bronza replied, "It's called Berserk and you're the first one to have it in two thousand years."

Note- Hope You liked. Plz review and tell me what you did and didn't like!


	7. Chapter 7: Berserk and Another Shaman

Shaman King Apocalypse: Berserk and Tsuyoshi Chiro

NOTE: I never really explained what Luke, Geist, Lee and Karl look like. Geist looks just like Enma from KHR except no bandages and his eyes are brown (turn red in berserk). Luke has the same red hair and brown eyes and his hair is spiky and is a little shorter. Karl is a normal Viking with long blonde hair. Lee is a normal ninja with a mask and all. Bronza looks like Kalim except with slightly shorter hair. Viktor is tall and thin and has long blonde hair that looks like Squalo's from KHR when he was younger. His ghost who's name is Mikhail has straight brown hair and wears a thick coat with a Russian hat with a red star on it (symbolizing the USSR).

"What?" I exclaimed, "What's berserk?"

"It's exactly as Viktor described it. It's a power that makes your eyes glow red, your mana doubles, you feel no pain, and your muscle strength increases." Bronza said.

"How… how do I have it? How did it activate?"

"It usually begins when the person with the power is extremely angry. It appears you and your brother are born from a Viking Shaman clan long thought destroyed that used that ability."

"What?" I said. Viktor walked outside, "I'm going to start running." He said.

"Fine." Bronza started to walk off.

I sweat dropped and said, "Don't leave me hanging! What was this clan exactly!"

He turned around and said, "Oh right. Well the clan had no name. They were primarily in Germany. Because of their immense power as shamans they were hired out as mercenaries and whoever had even one of them on their side would win any battle. Also because of their power they were constantly persecuted. They grew more and more powerful and eventually they ruled everywhere from Germany to Norway. They were worshipped as gods and all feared their king, named Odin. Eventually there was an uprising and they were all killed. Every single man, woman and child in that clan mercilessly slaughtered. The patch thought them all to be dead. Obviously that isn't true."

"So Luke and I have some almighty power huh."

"No I believe it's only you who has it."

"What? Why?"

"You have twice the spiritual pressure as Luke to begin with and he's shown no signs of this power. Your eyes have flashed red many times, I've been suspecting this for some time."

"Oh, okay."

"So that's what that was…" my little brother walked out from behind a wall.

"Oh…. Luke didn't see ya there." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry I heard you and I guess I just stopped and stood there and listened."

"Both of you be quiet and go run with Viktor."

"What? C'mon I haven't even eaten breakfast!" I yelled.

"I don't care. I have to leave earlier today and I'm not leaving you three alone. So were all going to go to Oklahoma City so you won't train later."

"Oh sweet!" Luke and I yelled simultaneously.

We started to head out the door when I stopped and turned to Bronza.

"Why are you letting Viktor stay."

"I thought he could train with you and make you better. I would also have one other person to help make me chief."

"Why is becoming chief so important to you? And how do you know he won't kill us in the night. He's a killer. I saw it in his eyes."

"I agree with master Geist." Karl said and appeared.

"AHHH! Where'd you come from Karl!" I fell on the floor.

"I was here the entire time."

"What?"

"He was." Bronza said. "And don't get into personal matters. And about Viktor, he's a good person. He may seem bad, but he's forced himself to be that way. He's had to to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew his parents for three years. They were murdered in a robbery in a bank. An old woman who was their neighbor raised him. She herself was a shaman and raised him to be one. She was also extremely nice and kind. She herself was killed. Viktor has lived on the streets for years since then. He wants to become the shaman king to rid the world of evil and murder."

"Oh I… I'm sorry I called him a killer." I said and I went outside to run.

When I caught up to Viktor I said, "I heard why you're trying to become Shaman King. I'm sorry about being rude to you and all."

"Oh shut up. I'm going to kick your ass bad enough so don't piss me off anymore."

"What! You bastard! I'm trying to be nice and you go and threaten me!" I dived at him and we started punching each other.

"Get off each other! You idiots!" Bronza said, "It's time to go!"

We drove to OKC in peace. When we arrived we stopped in front of a Café.

Bronza said, "You guys hang out here. No fighting and definitely no integrating. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Fine." We all said in unison.

We went inside and asked for a table for three.

We sat own at a booth and Viktor said, "Can I have a Latte. That's it thanks."

Me and my brother ordered cokes and I ordered one extra.

"Why'd you order two?" Viktor asked.

"It's for Karl. " I said.

"Oh master you're so kind thank you!" Karl said.

"Why would you get that for a ghost idiot. They can't drink anything." Viktor said and smirked.

"So…. I read about it in a manga once, it's just nice and plus it's the thought that counts."

"Whatever."

We all sat there in silence and drank our beverages.

After a few minutes I heard a crash and turned to look.

A cup had fallen on the floor and broke and a man was groping a waitress.

The waitress screamed. "Oh baby, it's alright. They're really nice." The man licked his lips.

All three of us stood up at the same time but were pushed back by a hand.

"I got this." A young Asian man about my age said.

He walked up to the man and said, "Hey man. Stop it. She obviously doesn't like it and it's not very cool to grope someone in public."

The man said, "Shut up!"

The boy put his hand on the man's wrist but the man stood up and punched the boy in the face.

"I didn't want this to get physical but I guess it has to." The boy said.

He wiped away a bloody nose.

The perv said, "Think you're cool tough guy."

The boy punched him in the face quicker than I could see.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." The boy said.

The waitress ran away and the perv collapsed, unconscious.

"Guess I better go." He said and was about to leave when I started to clap.

Everyone in the room also started to clap except for Viktor and the boy turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks man. Sorry I stole your glory."

I smiled and said, "It's cool man. What do you want to drink? It's on me."

The boy smiled and came over to sit in out booth, "A water would be nice."

We sat there and talked.

"My name is Tsuyoshi Chiro. Call me Yoshi for short." Tsuyoshi is normal height and is extremely muscular. He has black hair in a buzz cut and wears a white tank top with army pants and boots.

"I'm Geist Krieger. This is my little brother Luke. And this grumpy idiot is Viktor Dragovich." I said and Viktor scowled.

"Nice to meet ya." We both said at the same time and smiled.

We talked for a while and then Tsuyoshi said, "Wow you guys are pretty cool. But you haven't told me one thing. What are their names?" Yoshi pointed to each of our ghosts one after another.

"Wha-!" Viktor, Luke and I exclaimed.

"I guess you all are shamans." He said and a ghost of a martial artist appeared. It looked just like Ryu from Street fighter except much thinner. "This is Ryu, my partner and friend. I'm a shaman from Japan. Would you mind fighting me?"


	8. Chapter 8: An Iron Fist

Chapter 8: An Iron Fist

Note: I'll be switching between my stories from now on. Please go to my page to see what some of the characters look like! Please review and help me while I try to become a good author!

"What!" I exclaimed as my little brother spit out his coke.

"I wanna battle you. Is there a problem with wanting to? We're both shamans after all." Yoshi said.

"No, sorry. It's just… it was so random." I said.

"No it's not," Viktor said, "He just wants to see how strong we are."

I started to get a little angry, "Oh shut up Viktor! People don't go around just asking people to fight them (sorry Tsuyoshi)!"

"It's cool. I understand if you don't want to fight me. So Luke, will you?" Tsuyoshi said.

"Uh, yeah sure." Luke said.

"No, no that's not what I meant! I totally want to fight you! It was just kind of random, that's all." I said.

"Oh, ok. Well I really want to fight the strongest so uh… are you the strongest Geist-kun?" Yoshi said.

"Yes!" "No…" Viktor and I said at the same time, "I am."

I turned to Viktor, "Shut up! I whooped your ass with berserk!"

"Which you don't know how to use." Luke said.

I started to cry comically, "Luke just whose side are you on…"

"Yours. You should fight him but you're not the strongest. At least for now." He smiled.

I suddenly brightened up, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking 'bout! "For now!" Hear that Viktor! Suck it!"

"Oh shut up. Go ahead and fight him if you like!" Viktor said and scowled.

"Alright let's go!" Yoshi and I yelled.

"But wait… what about what Bronza said…" Luke mumbled.

**BEHIND THE CAFÉ **

"Alright let's go Yoshi!"

"Yeah! I'm going to kick your ass Geist-kun." Yoshi smirked.

"Hehehe… you're a pretty good comedian Yoshi."

Luke suddenly appeared in a ref's uniform and said, "Are you two ready?"

"WHAAT! Where'd you get that!" I said.

"Yes!" Yoshi said.

"OK, then FIGHT!" Luke said.

Yoshi yelled, "Ryu, Spirit Ball Mode! Integrate!" Ryu transformed into an orange sphere and he shoved him in his chest.

"Let's go! Karl, INTEGRATE!" Karl turned into a blue ball and I followed suit.

Just then I realized I didn't have my wooden swords.

"WAIT! Wait!"

"What is it?" Yoshi said.

"I uh… don't have anything to fight with. I use swords."

"Ooohhh." We looked around and Yoshi picked up to small poles. He tossed them to me.

"Oh thanks. 'Kay now let's fight!"

Yoshi jumped right at me and kicked me in the chest.

I grunted and jumped away.

He ran at me again and tried to punch me.

I dodged his fist and swung my right sword upward, as a feint and then hit him in the side with my left sword.

He grunted in pain and said, "Nice moves!" He took a step back, "But not good enough!"

He kicked me in the chest and sent me into the air. I lost my grip on the poles and they fell out of my hands.

He suddenly appeared in front of me, "Tetsu tanagokoro,

Iron Palm!" he yelled.

He hit me with his palm and the wind was knocked out of me.

I hit the ground with a thump and I lay there, motionless.

"I guess you're done," he said.

"Not even close." I grabbed a pole that was right by me and jumped up and stabbed him with it.

"Urgh!" He coughed out saliva.

I picked up my other pole and then I started to swing the left one at him, which he moved to block but I dropped it and swung the right one right at his head.

I yelled, "Tactical Kill, Feint Cleaver!"

He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees.

He stood up and said, "I guess you're pretty good. I need to go full force."

The air around me suddenly got tense, _just like before with Viktor _I thought.

"100% integration, Fenikkusu Kuchibashi! (Phoenix Beak)"

He stabbed me with the tips of his fingers.

I coughed out blood.

He jumped back and said, "You done now?"

"Again… not even close…" I mumbled.

He sighed and then said, "Fine. But 90% integration can't beat me. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, whatevs."

He brought his fist back, "Finishing blow, 100% Tekken! (Iron Fist!)"

He appeared in front of me and punched me in the gut.

"You're done." He said.

I collapsed and he started to walk away.

"No, not yet." Viktor and Luke said in unison.

I stood up and Yoshi said, "How? No one has ever stayed conscious after my Tekken before!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything huh!" I said and smiled.

"Now you'll see the product of my training."

He ran up to me except this time it seemed in slow motion.

He brought back his fist and yelled, "TEKKEN!"

I grabbed his hand. He got a surprised look on his face.

I mumbled, "100% integration…"

"What'd you say?" he said.

My eyes turned red, "I **said**, 100% integration… Berserk style, Tausend

Feure Klingen! (One thousand fire blades)"

I hit slashed him with the poles one thousand times, each time picking up speed until the poles were actually on fire.

Yoshi lay on the ground, with bruises all over his body and burnt.

"You win."

Luke declared my victory.

He stood up and said, "Sorry but I got to go! My sister is waiting for me!"

He ran off and when he was about fifty feet away he yelled, "See you at the Shaman Fight! As rivals and friends!"

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

We waited outside the café for about an hour before Bronza showed up.

"We've been waiting for you forever!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have some very important news."

"What?" Luke said.

Just then a comet passed overhead, signaling important news.

"The comets have come early. The qualification round begins this week. The Shaman Fight has begun."


	9. Chapter 9: That's So Ninja!

Chapter 9: That's So Ninja!

Note: Hope you like! Please review! And for the first time it won't only be first person view from Geist's perspective.

"What?" I said.

"The Shaman Fight has officially begun." Bronza stated.

"Wait, I thought you said it was going to start in six months not a week." Luke said.

"Didn't you hear him? The Comets have come. The Great Spirit has decided it should begin a little early." Viktor said.

"Viktor's right. The Great Spirit has decreed the Fight begin sooner. We are leaving NOW." Bronza shoved me into the car.

"C'mon you two! Get in! We have no time to waste!"

As soon as Bronza began driving Viktor said, "When will our test begin."

"I don't know. Not even the great lord elder does. It's up to the Great Spirit to decide. But obviously you all will need to create an oversoul before it. So I'm going to triple your training."

"What is the "oversoul" you guys keep talking about?" Luke said.

"So you never told him Geist?" Bronza said.

"Yeah, I guess I just forgot."

"Well, An Over Soul is a spiritual construction forged from the shaman's furyoku or mana by materializing a ghost onto the physical plane through a medium. An Over Soul 'actualizes' the knowledge and memories of the ghost and allows their memories to be manifested in a physical sense, as magical powers. They are composed entirely of pure furyoku and being so, there is no real matter. This renders all form of conventional weaponry useless, as only another Over Soul can inflict damage upon another Over Soul. While any spirit can be molded into an Over Soul, the extent to which the spirit can be shaped depends on the spirit's ego-or physical attachment. Depending on their ego, the ghost can be molded by the shaman into any shape or form the shaman desires, enabling the direct display of their abilities to protect the shaman."

"Oh uh so what does that mean?" Luke turned to me.

"You integrate your ghost with an object and the object gains special powers.

"Ooookay." Luke said.

"So Geist, I guess you're goingto have to achieve an oversoul this week anyway."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

**BACK AT THE MANSION**

"I want all of you to meditate. Think about you're ghosts, think of the thing most important to them and feel deep within yourself a rising power."

We all sat down and started to meditate.

About thirty minutes into it I started to get angry, I was getting nowhere.

I looked up, "Nothing's happening. This is a bunch of crap."

"Shut up. Keep meditating idiot!" Viktor said.

"Shut up bastard! I don't get stronger by just sitting around doing nothing! I'll make an oversoul by experience, not this crap!"

"I don't care, sit your ass down and focus!" Bronza said.

"No!" I stood up, "C'mon Luke let's go spar."

"Sorry brother but I'm getting close, real close. I can feel it."

I started to comically cry, "What…. You'd betray your own brother."

"Just sit down Geist. Please focus." Bronza said.

I looked up, "No, I did and it wasn't helping. I'm going to go try to create an oversoul without this meditating crap."

I walked back to the mansion.

I went up to my room and grabbed the swords.

"I'm not very good at sitting around myself, so you shouldn't feel bad." Karl said.

"Yeah, I know." I looked up and smiled at Karl, "I guess this stupid German blood and Berserk just won't let me stay still. Let's go show them how it's really done!"

"Yes Master Geist!"

**BACK TO LUKE, VIKTOR AND BRONZA**

_Man! I'm so close! I must get this! _Viktor thought.

_They are doing extremely well. Both of them are prodigies. I'm so glad Luke decided to come and Viktor tried to kill Geist. Finally, after so long, I'll be able to take back what's rightfully mine. _Bronza thought.

Just then Luke started to float.

"What… what is he doing master?" the ghost Mikhail turned to Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Viktor opened his eyes. "What?"

"This is amazing Luke! You're doing it. You've awakened your mana." Bronza said.

"Luke-senpai, shall we try it?" The always-quiet Lee said.

Luke opened his eyes and put his feet on the ground.

"Yeah, Lee. Let's do it."

**BACK TO GEIST AND KARL**

"Oversoul!"

Karl transformed into a fiery blue ball and Geist grabbed it.

He picked up one of the swords with his other hand and moved his hands together.

The ground shook and then… nothing.

"God dammit! Again! It's not working!" Geist yelled.

"Please calm down Master. Let's try it again."

"Alright." Geist grabbed his ghost again and right when he was about to try the oversoul again he felt a huge wave of power.

"What…what's going on?"

"This feeling. It's like when you try to fuse the sword and me but it's different, clearer, more powerful and complete."

"Someone's making an oversoul, a real one."

**BACK TO LUKE**

"Lee spirit ball mode!" The ninja turned into a fiery green ball and Luke grabbed a shuriken out of the holster on his pants leg, "Integrate! Into the shuriken!"

There was a bright glow and dust rose.

_What… what is this power? Is this an Oversoul? _Viktor thought

_Congratulations Luke! _Bronza stood there, smiling.

The dust settled and Luke took a step forward.

He held in his left hand a gigantic black shuriken. The shuriken had shining green symbols on each blade.

He turned and looked at his OS.

"Hmmm… I'm going to call this "Storm Star"."

Luke turned to Viktor, "Pretty sweet right. Can't wait till my brother sees this thing."

"I just did."

Luke turned to see his brother, Geist.

"Dude, that's so ninja!" Geist smiled.

"Ninja is not an adjective idiot!" Viktor said.

"To me it is!"

"Congrats Luke on achieving an OS." Bronza said.

"Yeah thanks."

Viktor smirked, "Well I can't lose to a twelve year old can I? Alright Mikhail, let's try it!"

"No don't! OS are extremely dangerous if not full ready. AS you can see from this idiot." Bronza pointed to Geist, who was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Like I care."

"Mikhail spirit ball mode." Mikhail turned into a yellow ball and Viktor picked up his Russian sword. "Into the sword!"

There was a flash of yellow light.

_What is this mana? It's over 5,000! _Bronza thought

"Blood Knight." Viktor held a samshir in his hand, with a bronze handle and blade and a red tag was held at the bottom of the handle. The word крови (krovi/blood in Russian) was on indented on the blade. Yellow energy seeped out the back, all the way up his arm.

"Now this is an oversoul." Viktor said.

And right on time, Bronza's phone rang.

Bronza picked up the phone, "Yes, yes I will. Goodbye." Bronza said.

"Alright. It seems I'm supposed to test you two now." Bronza said.

Both Luke and Viktor got into a battle position, "Right on time." Luke said.

"OS, Bronze Wing, Bronze Claws and Bronze Horn."

A spirit of a falcon, a cougar and a ram came out of three bronze necklaces Bronza wore.

They fused with animal parts all over his body and bronze wings formed on his back; bronze claws on his hands and bronze horns on both o his kneecaps.

"Let's go!" Bronza said.


	10. Chapter 10: Viktor and Luke's Entry Exam

Chapter 10: Viktor and Luke's Entry Exam

NOTE: I hope you like it! Please review!

"Here are the rules. Rule one- you each must hit me once with your oversouls to qualify. Rule two- there is no rule two, anything goes!"

Bronza yelled, "Let the entry exam begin!"

Viktor charged right at Bronza, "DIE!"

He slashed at him multiple times and Bronza just dodged them all.

"You can't win with brute force." Bronza punched Viktor in the stomach and he got knocked back.

"My turn!" Luke threw the shuriken and Bronza deflected it with his claws.

"C'mon both of you, you've already wasted a minute. You only have nine left."

"What?" They both yelled, "You never told us that!" Viktor said.

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot."

Viktor ran toward Bronza again and yelled, "Muscle Memory- Bloody Star!"

Bronza blocked all five strikes and then kicked him with one of his horned legs.

"Nice blocking, otherwise you would've been pierced right through right now."

Luke threw his shuriken again and Bronza flew into the sky to dodge it.

_They're giving it their all but they aren't getting close to hurting Bronza._ I thought.

"Listen, Viktor. We have to work as a team!" Luke said.

"I'd never work with you! I can take him down myself! This was just a warm up!"

Viktor jumped after Bronza and yelled, " Death blow! Krovavye Smerti! (Bloody Death in Russian)"

He brought his sword up and the blade glowed yellow.

Bronza's claws started to glow blue.

Bronza swung his claws at Viktor while Viktor brought his sword down on him.

Bronza's claw cut past the samshir and across Viktor's chest.

Viktor fell to the ground bleeding, "Damn that hurt." He said.

"Damnit! I'll take him down!" Luke said and he threw his shuriken.

Bronza hit it into the ground.

Luke reached his hand out and it flew out of the ground into his hand.

"I didn't think that would work." Luke said.

"That's a useful ability." Bronza said, "Six minutes left."

"Well if far range won't work let's try close range."

He jumped up and tried to cut Bronza with his shuriken but he flew away.

Luke landed on the ground with a thump.

Viktor stood up.

"Let's try that teamwork thing." Viktor said.

Luke smirked, "'Kay."

Viktor went up to cut Bronza, which he blocked and Luke threw his shuriken during his attack.

Bronza barely dodged the shuriken.

"Phew! That was close." Bronza sweated some.

"Let's try again!" Viktor said.

They both jumped up and tried to cut Bronza.

He flew down and said, "Three minutes left."

"Damnit it's not working!" Luke said.

Viktor mumbled something to himself.

"What?" Luke said.

"Nothing. I'm just going to try something that will probably fail."

"Oh." Luke said.

"Two minutes left."

Viktor brought his sword up and it started to glow yellow.

"What are you doing?" Luke said.

"Gathering mana at the tip of the blade and going to fire it like a gun… if it works." Viktor closed his eyes.

The entire glow went to the tip and made a yellow orb formed.

"Uh oh. Better take him down." Bronza flew down, getting ready to kick Viktor.

Viktor opened his eyes, "Fire! Oversoul Gun!"

A ball of yellow mana shot out the tip and hit Bronza at an extremely fast speed.

"Urgh." Bronza said and he grabbed his stomach.

"You pass."

"Yes!" And Viktor walked away.

Luke sweat dropped," Wait don't leave me! Help me beat him! How'd you do that?"

Viktor turned back, "I have no obligation to tell you. Bye." He walked away.

I ran after him and grabbed his shirt, "Go back there and help my brother!" I yelled.

"I don't need to listen to a weakling who can't even make an oversoul."

I let go and he walked off back to the mansion.

"Damn! Luke win, I've got to go get strong!"

**BACK AT LUKE**

"One minute left."

Luke was standing in place thinking.

_How do I beat him? I can't do what Viktor did and plus even if I could he's on guard now so he's dodge it._ Luke thought.

"C'mon and fight me!" Bronza said and he charged at Luke bringing his claws up.

Luke sidestepped away and Bronza flew back into the sky.

"Thirty seconds left."

_That's it! This better work! I hope my oversoul is strong enough to do this!_

Luke charged his mana into his shuriken and the symbols started to glow.

Then the entire shuriken glowed green.

"HEEYAH!" Luke threw the shuriken.

_I can't block this one. It's charged with mana so it'll cut right through my oversoul and me_! Bronza thought.

Bronza barely dodged it and it flew past him.

"Sorry Luke but it's over. There's ten seconds left."

"Not yet!" Luke said.

He shuriken flew back right at Bronza.

"What?" Bronza yelled.

"Yes! It worked!"

It cut Bronza's back leg and flew back to Luke.

_Amazing! Learning how to use his oversoul's powers so quickly at such a young age! He is clearly the most gifted out of all of them, even if he doesn't have Berserk._

"How'd you make your shuriken home in on me?"

"Well, I realized that my shuriken can follow mana and that's why it will return to me. You see if I focus on my mana it returns to me but if I focus on yours it will home in on you. Of course this was all just a guess to begin with! I got lucky." Luke said.

They both disabled their oversouls.

"Well you passed so let's go back to the mansion. I need to get myself patched up."

So they headed back to the mansion and when Luke got into his room he collapsed into his bed.

Bronza cleaned up his bloody leg and watched TV.

I kept training and training. Not once realizing that someone was watching me.


	11. Chapter 11: All for Nothing

Chapter 11: All For Nothing

Note: I Hope you like it and this is the last chapter in the Training Arc! Please Review! Oh and I'm also going to switch to third person with Geist now.

RING

Bronza cursed under his breath as he reached for his cell phone and answered, "What is it? It's 3 in the morning." Bronza said grumpily.

He paused, "Now? Already? Can't it wait till morning at least?" Bronza grunted in response to the person's answer

"Alright. I'll tell him." Bronza rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room.

**AT GEIST**

"Damnit!" Geist yelled as he failed to activate his Over Soul for the forty-seventh time.

Geist collapsed on the ground, "Man, I'm exhausted."

He looked up and saw Bronza approaching him with a grim look on his face.

"You're still training?" Bronza said surprised, "It's three in the morning."

"Well, yeah. I need to activate my Over Soul before my Qualification Match starts so I have to train until I get it right." Geist sighed, "Although I'm getting no where."

"Um…that's bad because you see…about the Qualification Round..." Bronza said.

"I'm up, aren't I?" Geist breathed out loudly.

"Yeah."

"Then I just have to beat you without an OS." Geist lay down.

"You can't. It's impossible." Bronza said, "You may as well give up."

Geist stood up, "There is no way in hell I'm giving up now!"

"Fine." Bronza said and he activated his Over Soul.

"Integrate, Karl." Geist said and he integrated with Karl.

"Same rules as your brother and Viktor had. Now…BEGIN!" Bronza yelled.

Geist ran up to Bronza and slashed at him with his left sword but dropped it mid-swing and went to hit him on the head with his right sword, "Tactical Kill: Feint Cleaver!"

Bronza flew into the air to dodge it and shot a barrage of mana down at Geist.

Geist dodge rolled away from every one of them and then jumped up to Bronza and tried to stab him.

Bronza deflected this and flew back a few feet.

"Wow, you're bad Geist." A heavily accented Russian voice said.

Geist landed on the ground and turned his head to where the voice had come from.

"Shut up Viktor." Geist said as Viktor walked out of the shadow of a tree.

"Don't forget about your opponent Geist! You only have 7 minutes left." Bronza said and he went to stab Geist with his horn on his right knee.

"Shit!" Geist said as he barely dodged Bronza's attack.

Geist then continued for five minutes to try to attack Bronza and get a hit on him. He used every special technique Karl knew and nothing worked.

On the two-minute mark Geist tried to stab Bronza and Bronza dodged it and impaled Geist with his left horn.

"Damn!" Geist yelled as he coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"You have two minutes left Geist." Bronza said.

Geist felt his wound and looked at the blood on his hand.

He tried to push himself up but ended up falling on the ground, lying completely flat.

_Damnit! After all this fucking training. After all this hard work. After all this pain…..nothing. I still can't make an Over Soul. I'm weak even with Berserk. All of my dreams, all of my goals…gone._

Red mana slowly started to leak off of Geist.

_DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I DO THIS ONE THING RIGHT! I HAVE TO WIN!_

"I HAVE TO WIN!" Geist yelled as he stood up, his eyes glowing red and a red aura made of mana surrounding him and his wound completely healed.

"Hm…interesting." Bronza said.

"Karl! Spirit Ball Mode!" Geist held up one on the swords.

"Alright Master Geist." Karl said with complete confidence as he deintegrated with Geist and transformed into a **red** fiery ball.

"Integrate into the sword!" Geist yelled as he thrust Karl into the sword he was holding.

Red Mana exploded off of Geist and everything around him rose from the ground.

_What? I never expected such high mana ratings even from him! _Bronza thought.

The dust settled and Geist stood straight up. In his hand was a golden Medieval Viking sword. Red mana flowed out of the blade and all the way up his arm.

"OS Karl, Seele Klingen (Blade of Soul/Soul Blade)."

"Your OS is…amazing, Geist." Bronza said honestly.

"Yeah. I know." Geist said, "And I'm getting kind of sleepy so how 'bout we finish this with one attack. We only have a minute anyway."

"Fine." Bronza said, "Bronze Wing, Bronze Horn and Bronze Claw: Combine!"

All three of them combined into one gigantic sword; The wings together made the blade, the claws transformed some and became the handle and the horn fused with the wings to add sharp edges to it.

"Final Attack: Bronza Death!" Bronza's sword glowed blue and he slashed at Geist.

" Asgardian Berserk Flamme! (Asgardian Berserk Flame!)" Geist yelled as fiery mana erupted from his blade and slashed sending the fiery mana at Bronza.

The mana hit Bronza in the chest before he could reach Geist and he collapsed, completely unconscious.

Geist's eyes turned brown again and the aura dissipated.

He looked at the OS in his hand and at Bronza, "Oh… sweet." He said and then he collapsed.


End file.
